BIG NEWS TV
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Llega la segunda parte de Behind the cameras! Lor y Ksan tienen un nuevo trabajo, podran salir adelante? UA, y slash. Puede haber lemon en algunos capitulos, estais avisados XD
1. Chapter 1

**Wolas!!!!!! Soy KSan!!!!! vuelvo por navidad!!!! (lor: aun no es navidad ¬¬)**

**Bien, como ya dijo Lor ayer, aqui esta la segunda parte de Behind the cameras. en un principio no pensaba que fuese la segunda parte, solo que fuese un ff mas. pero Lor me dijo : por que no hacemos que sea la segunda parte de BTC? y ya veis, aqui esta Se lo dedico a Lor porque ella me dio la idea de que fuese la segunda parte de su ff**

**Este es el primer capitulo, espero que os guste No se cuantos capitulos tendra el ff en total, pero os aviso que son cortitos**

**Bueno, pues aqui os dejo para que por fin leais la (esperada? XD) segunda parte de BTC!!! Disfrutar!**

**0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Después de Behind the Cameras llega... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BIG NEWS T.V.!!!!!!!**

**Un año después de rodar su película, con 22 tacos, nuestras protagonistas tienen un nuevo trabajo en un telediario. Sorpresas, acción, amor, sexo... o no?**

**Todo en Big News T.V.**

**(No nos hacemos responsables de los posibles daños que pueda causar este fic)**

**Nota: lo que hay dentro de los paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes**

BIG NEWS TV

Capitulo 1 – EL TRABAJO

Una brisa fresca entró por la humilde ventana de una habitación hasta tocar la piel de una joven que dormía placidamente.

- ¡Mamaaaaaaa¡Quién ha abierto la ventana! Tengo frioooo!

La joven, malhumorada, observo como una mujer entraba en la habitación.

- Pero hiiiiiiiiiijaaaa, si estamos en primavera- decía mientras cerraba la ventana

- No me importa. Hace frío. Tengo frío. ¡¿ Y si se me congela la garganta?!

- Bueno, calmate. Y vete levantándote ya hiiiiija, que vuelves a llegar tarde.

- Me caguen en... - murmuro para sus adentros.

Esta joven mostraba una cara de piel blanca ligeramente bronceada. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón que a veces se confundía con el verde. Unas gafas de montura enmarcaban su rostro. Lucia un pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura.

Mientras se preparaba para ir al trabajo pensó en que le haría su amiga si volvía a llegar tarde. Y ni pensar en su jefe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un gran edificio iluminado por el sol y situado en una plaza con jardines albergaba en su interior un gran alboroto.

- ¡¡¡Loooooooooor¿Por qué llegas tarde¡¡Ya es una semana!! Si vuelves a llegar tarde te despido ¡¡¡ME OYES!!!

Un chico de pelo largo y con gafas gritaba a la desesperada joven de antes.

- Lo siento jefe, es que... (¿por qué se me ocurriría irme a trabajar con él?)

- ¡Ni es que ni nada! Porque eres la presentadora que si no...

- Discúlpeme... (como me siga gritando le voy a...)

- ¡La próxima vez estas en la calle!

- ¿Esta seguro de eso... jefe?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron.

Detrás de ellos estaba una chica rubia, pelo corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Su tez tenia un color pálido, pero eso acentuaba mas su mirada helada.

- ¿Eh¿Qué quieres decir?- el tono de voz del jefe se suavizó al momento. Lor puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues que si la despide ya no tendremos presentadora, y eso estaría muy mal ¿verdad jefe?- dijo la chica con voz suave y un tanto peligrosa

- Llamame Javi, con total confianza.- Sonrió el jefe

- Pero no despedirá a Lor¿verdad?

- Si sales a cenar con migo... puedo pensarlo...

- ¿Verdad?- la chica rubia apuntó con una mágnum a Javi

- No, no la despediré- contestó con miedo

- Bien, pues nosotras nos vamos a trabajar jefe

Y dando media vuelta y cogiendo a Lor del brazo, salio del despacho donde unos minutos antes hubo una discusión.

- ¡¡¡Eres tonta¡¿ Por que llegas tarde eh¡La próxima vez no te sacare las castañas del fuego!- gritó la rubia

- ¡No te lo he pedido!- contesto a su vez Lor

¡¡¡PUM!!! (disparo de una mágnum)

Las dos chicas se miraron a la cara con furia, y al momento se pusieron a reír

- Bueno¿qué te quede claro eh? ¬¬

- si, si... y el jefe te ha tirado los tejos... XD

- Espero que no haya rumores falsos, que si no... - La rubia agarro con fuerza su mágnum, que aun humeaba

- KSan, deberías irte ya ¿no?

- ¡Ah sí! Menos mal que voy cerca. Voy a llamar al cámara nuevo

- ¿Sabes quien es?- pregunto Lor

- Ni idea- Ksan se encogió de hombros. Espero que venga ya...

- Hola- dijo una voy a sus espaldas- soy el nuevo cámara

Las dos chicas se volvieron y vieron a...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

**WOW¿Quién será el nuevo cámara?? Brad pitt??? Orlando bloom??? XDXD**

**Weno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo. Recordad, (voy a hacer lo mismo que Lor) solo seguiré con tres Review!!! (aunque si queréis enviar mas no me importa )**

**Esta será mi primera historia larga que publique, así que no seáis malos con migo **

**TT-TT (acepto criticas, no os voy a comer XD)**

**Ahora os dejo!!!**

**Os loviu:**

**KSAN POTTER NAKANO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wenas!!! despues de muchos dias vuelvo a la carga! el proximo capitulo es mas largo que el anterior, asi que espero que os guste . creo que a partir de ahora pubicare los sabados o los domingos, no se que dia, pero sera los fines de semana.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a misi! que se que esta ansiosa por saber quien es el camara XD**

**Ahora si, disfrutar del capi!!**

Capitulo 2 - ¿EL CAMARA? Y EL PROGRAMA

- ¿Pero que... ? – dijo Ksan asombrada

- No puede ser- murmuró Lor con pánico

Delante de ellas estaba...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Quería darte una sorpresa y pensé dartela ahora . Me gradué en Camarismo el año pasado en secreto¿a qué esta bien? Además, mira a Javi, de cámara en tu película a ser tu jefe. ¡¡A lo mejor me convierto yo en tu jefe!!

La madre de Lor saludó con dos besos a Ksan y con un "abrazo fuerte" a su hija

- ¡Mama¿Qué... ? – ("camarismo") (¿tú mi jefe?) Lor estaba blanca

- Ya te lo he dicho, quería darte una...

- ¡YA LO SÉ! Pero... – la cortó Lor

- ¡Voy a gravar en el estudio!- Gritó con alegría la madre- osea, a ti ¡hiiiijaaa!

(N.A.: Por cuestiones de privacidad, a este personaje le llamaremos "la madre". Disculpen las molestias U)

- ¡¡¡QUEEEEEE¡¿¿Pero no eras el cámara de Ksan??!- preguntó Lor

- He pedido que me trasladen con tigo al estudio, así pasaremos todo el día juntas hiiijaa.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lor gritó, se derrumbaron las paredes, el techo, las ventanas, el edificio, la ciudad, llegó el Apocalipsis y... bueno, esto en sentido figurado

- ¿Y quien será mi cámara¡¡Tengo que hacer un reportaje en directo y llego tarde!!- Ksan se estaba desesperando y agarraba su mágnum con fuerza

- ¡¡Ksan¡Rápido¡Vete o no podrás conseguir la noticia¡Lor¡Tú al estudio! La Madre¡lo mismo¡Rápido!- el jefe gritaba medio loco por los pasillos, echando espuma por la boca y con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas.

- Peor mi cámara... - comenzó Ksan

- Te espera ya allí, en la plaza¡Corre que llegas tarde!- contestó javi

- Sii... (cuando vea al cámara se entera, mira que no esperarme aquí...)- y Ksan salió por la puerta

- ¡¡Lor¡Vete ya¡ 1 minuto para estar en el aire!- el jefe parecía un zombi de los de Residen Evil

- Ya voy- Lor y su madre se dirigieron al estudio donde se hacia el programa. La Madre se puso con las demás cámaras, tiró un besó a Lor, esta no se lo devolvió y, sentándose en su mesa de presentadora, se aclaró la garganta. Un flash inundó la sala y Lor pegó un bote en su silla que casi la hizo caerse. Su madre casi fue a rescatarla, pero Lor la hecho una mirada asesina.

-¡5 Segundos! 4..., 3..., 2..., 1...¡En el aire!

TIN, TIN, TIN, TIRIN, TIN, TIN, TIN

BIG NEWS TV

Lor miró directamente a la cámara donde unas letras comenzaron a aparecer. Empezó a leer.

- Buenos días, empezamos las noticias con la manifestación que tiene lugar en la plaza mayor. Un grupo de ciudadanos se quejan de que las gafas de sol no les protegen de tan lastimeros rayos del sol de las montañas, brilla, brilla con respland... - Lor abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó en como el jefe le instaba en seguir. Maldijo a Ksan por lo bajo (seguro que lo a puesto ella) y volvió a leer- ejem, no les protegen del sol, y manifiestan que quieren poner un toldo a gran escala sobre la ciudad para que los rayos del sol no sean perjudiciales (¿cómo van a poner un toldo¿Con palomas?). Allí esta nuestra corresponsal Ksan. Ksan¿cómo están los manifestantes?- Lor miró hacia una cámara con una lucecita verde que resultó ser la de su madre (mierda) y pusieron la imagen de Ksan en la plaza mayor en directo. Ksan estaba que no podía ni respirar y tenia un destello de ira en los ojos.

- Buenos días Lor. Pues los manifestantes están la mar de contentos, ya que el tío ese del "AFLELÚ" esta regalando dos pares de gafas de sol a todos. Mira que monas son- y Ksan enseñó a la cámara sus gafas de sol- Me voy a ir pasando por entre los manifestantes para ver que opinan.

Se vio de nuevo a Lor en una pantalla doble. Ella a la izquierda, Ksan a la derecha

- Muy bien Ksan, después volveremos a conectar con tigo.

Y apareció Lor en toda la Pantalla.

- Informes del ministro de agricultura comunican que las uvas de este año no se están formando bien, así que para Navidad nos tocara comer garbanzos, porque las aceitunas tampoco se están formando bien. La sequía, que se le va a hacer...

Lor vio una lucecita verde.

- Parece que nuestra corresponsal Ksan ha conseguido hablar con los manifestantes. Ksan¿qué es lo que los ciudadanos nos tienen que decir?

Apareció Ksan en la pantalla

- Bieen Lor, aquí estoy de nuevo con unos manifestantes que desearían contarnos l por que de esta manifestación

Brotó una gran multitud detrás de Ksan, que pareció molesta

- Usted señor¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la reportera a un hombre de 50 y pico años

- Yo¡hip!, Me llamo Rober ¡hip! to.

- ¿Roberito?

- No¡hip!, Rob ¡hip! erto.

- ¿Robierto?- Ksan se estaba descojonando sola hasta que es de la cámara tosió. Ksan le miró mal- perdón Roberto¿qué tiene usted que decir?

- Que las gafas¡hip! de sol no te ¡hip! prote ¡hip! gen del sol ¡hip!. y queremos ¡hip! que pongan ¡hip! un toldo por to ¡hip! da la ciudad.

- Hip- termino Ksan por instinto. El cámara la miro levantando las cejas y Ksan siguió a lo suyo- Aja, muy bien Roberto, gracias, vete a beberte una cervecita- Roberto se fue a un bar y Ksan miró de nuevo a la cámara- Pues eso es lo que dicen nuestros ciudadanos, que nos nada nuevo. Lor, buenos días.

Y volvió a aparecer Lor en la pantalla. Estaba comiendo una chocolatina que guardo inmediatamente.

- Gracias Ksan. Ahora veamos la sección de deportes.

Tin tin ton tan tin tin ton tan tin

Se vio al lado de Lor a una chica de pelo negro y corto.

- Buenos días Esther¿qué noticias hay sobre los deportes?- preguntó Lor a la chica

- Buenos días Lor. Bien hay varias cosillas- Esther se volvió a la cámara- Terminado hace siglos el mundial de baloncesto, un espectador del publico denuncia que el balón le golpeo en la cara aposta. Hay que aclarar que este señor salio al campo de juego con dos pelotas al aire, y no nos referimos a las pelotas reglamentarias de juego.

En el fútbol, se han anulado los últimos goles de todos los partidos jugados en cualquier campo. Parece que el aire acondicionado instalado en los estadios estaba trucado para que el balón entrara a gol siendo empujado por el aire. Los equipos se quejan y denuncian a la compañía del aire acondicionado en cuestión.

Ahora, en territorio del motor, notamos que Fernando Alonso canta mas que de costumbre. Debe de ser por la influencia de su novia, porque no nos explicamos el porque. Dani Pedrosa ya se ha recuperado de su lesión en la rodilla y ansia volver a correr en el campeonato para darle una buena patada en los cuartos traseros a Rossi por no dejarle la silla.

Y aquí concluyo Lor. Buenos días.

- Gracias Esther- la cámara enfoco solamente a Lor- ahora la sección de moda

Leroli, lerola, leroli, lerolerolerola

Apareció una chica de pelo negro y largo recogido en dos coletas.

- Hola en la sección de moda de hoy les voy a enseñar como combinar distintos tipos de rosas.

El rosa pistacho se combina muy bien con el rosa pasión. El rosa manzana es ideal para un conjunto que lleve rosa ciruela...

Y siguió hablando media hora mas.

- Y esto es todo. Espero que les hayan servido estos consejillos. Hasta mañana

Volvió a aparecer Lor con cara de asco ( y dicho sea de paso, iba vestida todo de negro)

- Gracias Jeni por estos, ejem, interesantes consejos. Pues ya hemos acabado. Si quieren saber el tiempo, asomasen a la ventana. Buenos días y hasta mañana

TIN, TIN, TIN, TIRIN, TIN, TIN, TIN

BIG NEWS TV

**HOLA DE NEW! que tal os ha parecido? ya sabeis, seguire con solo 3 reviews! esta vez no sere tan blanda! XD**

**se despide:**

**Muchos besos**

**KSan Potter Nakano**


	3. Chapter 3

**WENAS!! q tal? yo good! bueno, aqui esta lo prometido. vosotros me enviais 3 reviews y yo os pongo el capi XD aunq un poco tarde XD Al final del año XD**

**Bien, en este capitulo aparece un nuevo personaje que espero que os guste, por que para mi es muy importante **

**Ahora os dejo para que leais este tercer capitulo que a mi me gusta mucho (weno, me gustan todos la verdad XD)**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2007!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO OS ATRAGANTEIS CON LAS UVAS XDXD**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

CAPITULO 3 – DETRÁS DE LAS CAMARAS Y LA HUIDA

Una lluvia de flashes inundo la sala del plató.

- ¡Queréis decirle al fotógrafo ese que pare ya¡ Ha estado sacándome fotos en todos los descansos!- gritó Lor levantándose

- Lo siento mucho presentadora- se disculpó el fotógrafo- es que es muy fotogénica

- Ya ¬¬

- Ah, no me he presentado. Me llamo Piiiiiiiiiiiiii – dijo con una sonrisa

- Ah... – a Lor no se le quedó el nombre, pero ese chico le daba un aire de pulpo que se quedo con ese nombre, "el pulpo"

- ¿Quieres que te haga unas fotos en mi apart...- empezó el fotógrafo pulposo

- ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiijaaa!- "la madre" empujó deliberadamente al fotógrafo, que se fue con medio cuerpo dolorido por el empujón- que guapa has estado ¡Hiiijaa!

- ¡Callate¡Si no has dejado ni una vez de enfocarme el escote!- gruñó Lor

- Pero hiija, como es taaan sugerente así los chicos se fijan en ti y te casas ya Hijaaa

Lor resoplo. Miro por los alrededores, sin prestar atención a la cháchara que le estaba soltando su madre sobre las bodas, pero solo vio a gente entrando y saliendo del plató y guardando las cámaras.

Creía que Ksan estaría ya en el plató, dado que donde había grabado estaba casi al lado.

Sintió un mal presentimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ksan andaba deprisa por la plaza y se entretenía enrollando el cable del micrófono. Detrás suya iba su cámara.

- ¿Puedes ir mas despacio?- pidió

- ¡NO!- contesto de mal humor la chica

El cámara se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron andando en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ksan terminó de enrollar el cable.

Todo estaba en silencio.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó el cámara- creo que no mucho ¿verdad?

- No te importa

El cámara resoplo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

- ¿ Me vas a hablar?- dijo el cámara después de unos segundos.

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Y aun lo preguntas?!- Ksan se volvió enfurecida. El chico se paró en seco. Sus ojos azules refulgieron

- Si, lo pregunto, dado que no sé que he hecho para que estés así con migo

- ¿Cómo? Sabes lo que me hiciste ¿no?- Ksan se estaba enfadando cada vez mas

- Eso crees. Yo no hice nada, fue un montaje.- respondió el cámara con la mirada baja

- Eres un traidor Erik

Pareció que Ksan había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Erik trago saliva.

- No sabes lo que viste- dijo el chico muy serio

- Si, si lo sé- señalo Ksan

- Dejame tener una segunda oportunidad. Volveremos a conocernos desde cero. Esa vez fue un completo error

- No te creo- Ksan le miro con furia

- Solo una segunda oportunidad- pidió Erik

Ksan desvió la vista. Tenia los ojos húmedos, pero intento calmarse. Respiro hondo.

- Muy bien, obtendrás esa oportunidad. Pero me tendrás que contar la verdad- le espetó Ksan

Erik sonrió con ternura.

- La verdad la sabrás muy pronto. Gracias.

Ksan le miro a los ojos. Pareció que el mundo se paraba. La chica recordó los momentos pasados, vividos con aquel chico, y se le acelero el corazón. Pero sintió un dolor conocido y desvió la vista.

- Vamos, tenemos que volver al plató, ya estamos muy cerca.- Ksan comenzó a andar, pero más despacio

Erik la siguió y se situó a su lado.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y no volvieron a hablar hasta que divisaron el gran edificio donde estaba el plató.

- ¡Ah! – Erik se detuvo- se me ha olvidado una cosa

- ¿El que?- gruño Ksan

- Mi caramelo- sonrió el chico

Volvió el silencio

- ¡Eres imbécil¡Que le den al caramelo¡Y que te den a ti¡Que te den morcillas!- gritó Ksan al pobre chico

Apareció Erik con un montón de morcillas en la boca

- En sentido figurado...¬¬- aclaró Ksan

Las morcillas desaparecieron.

- ¡Ale! Volvamos¡y no vuelvas a decir nada!

- ¡ A sus ordenes mi coronel!- rió Erik

Ksan le miró con furia pero, a su vez, sonrió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lor caminaba de un lado a otro por el despacho que tenia para ella sola.(¿Dónde se habrá metido Ksan?) Lor pensaba esto una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, pero como era un poco vaga estaba esperando a que Ksan apareciera para echarle la broca.

De repente se abrió la puerta con un gran golpe.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Ksan?!- preguntó el jefe gritando

- No lo sé jefe... ( ¿este tío no se queda afónico?)

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes¡Ve a buscarla!- Javi no podía mas y casi empujo a Lor fuera del despacho

- Pero si no sé dond...- empezó Lor

- Aquí estamos Jefe- dijo una voz.

Los dos se volvieron y vieron a Ksan y a otro chico. Cuando lo vio, Lor se puso a babear.

El chico en cuestión era rubio (como Remus- pensó Lor), con los ojos azules(Como Kirtash- babeo Lor) y con un buen cuerpo. (Seguro que es Gay- pensó Lor apenada)

- Hola- saludo el chico- me llamo Erik y soy el nuevo cámara de Ksan

- Soy Lor Lupin, encantada y para lo que quieras- Lor le dio dos besos y casi un abrazo (para tocar material). Ksan tosió.

- Ejem, nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo. Tome el reportaje Jefe- le dio la cinta

- Te he dicho que me llames Javi- dijo con ojos melosos

- ¬¬UU NO

- Jo u.u- y el jefe se fue

- Bueno ¿por qué no vamos a comer? Los tres juntos claro- propuso Lor mirando a Erik descaradamente

- Eh...

- Lor, no le asustes, que aun no conoce esto..

- Por eso Ksan, por eso.- Lor tenia una mirada sospechosa. Ksan la miro adivinado sus intenciones y puso los ojos en blanco. Erik no sabia donde meterse ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

- ¡¡¡Hiiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaa!!!- un terremoto entro por la puerta- ¿vas a ir a comer¡Yo también voy!- la madre levanto una mano dando un salto

- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! No mama¡Tu no te acoples!- chillo Lor. Ksan y Erik se escabulleron sigilosos.

- ¿Por qué hiiijaa¡Yo quiero ir con vosotros y con ese chico tan guapo! Por cierto¿dónde esta?

- ¿Eing?- Lor miró a su alrededor- ¡Ksan¡No me lo robarasssssssssss¡¡Vuelve!!

Unos metros mas tarde, Ksan y Erik corrían por los pasillos cuando oyeron los gritos de Lor.

- ¿Qué no me robaras?- preguntó Erik con extrañeza

- Nah, no te preocupes, es así- Ksan se encogió de hombros

- Entonces¿por qué corremos?

- Cree que eres gay y quiere aprovecharse para estar con un tío bueno. Y si no eres gay, pues ligarte a las buenas o a las malas- explicó tranquilamente Ksan

- Ah... ¿por qué piensa que soy gay?- Erik se situó al lado de Ksan

- Guapo, buen tipo, metro sexual...

- ¡Yo no soy metro sexual!- gritó Erik

- Pues por esos factores lo cree- terminó Ksan ignorando la protesta de Erik. Este refunfuño.

- Pues no soy gay, así que...

- Intentara ligarte- completó Ksan

- Gracias por tu apoyo- gruño él

- Para eso estoy

- Bueno¿a dónde vamos? Me canso

- Te jodes, aun tenemos que subir las escaleras del ultimo piso.

- Hay ascensores ¬¬

- ¿y que?- Ksan se paro y tomo aliento.

- Estas agotada, mejor que no huyamos

- Mmm, ya lo sé, pero así saco de quicio a Lor- sonrió Ksan a pesar de estar agotada

- ¬¬¿desde cuando sois amigas?- preguntó Erik que también aprovechaba para descansar

- Desde el instituto, pero pasaron un par de cursos antes de que fuésemos amigas.

- Ah... - Erik la miró a los ojos y Ksan se levantó- ¿de verdad piensas que soy guapo?

- ¡Que te den!- Ksan se ruborizó involuntariamente y siguió corriendo. Erik sonrió y la siguió

- Además- comenzó Ksan- solo lo he dicho porque es lo que piensa Lor, nada mas

Erik no dijo nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa carrera llegaron a la azotea. Salieron y respiraron agotados.

- ¡Vaya! Esto es magnifico- exclamó Erik asomándose

- Ya lo sé. Aquí no nos encontrara Lor, porque tiene vértigo- dijo Ksan muy convencida

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Lor salió por ella.

- ¡Aja¡Aquí estas cobarderrr¡Pelea!

- ¬¬, vale

Lor intentó hacer a Ksan una llave de judo, osotogari o algo así, pero la rubia sacó su mágnum y la apuntó en la cabeza. Erik alucinaba en colores.

- Bueno, no te pego, pero...- Lor respiro hondo- ¿¡Por que me habéis hecho subir 24 pisos si sabes que solo os perseguía de broma y que tengo vértigo!?

Tigo- tigo- tigo, se oyó eco por toda la ciudad. Los perros ladraron

- Había ascensores ¬¬ ¿por qué no has cogido uno?- preguntó Erik

- Por que... – Lor abrió los ojos- ¡Ouch!

- Además, no te quejes tanto, que nosotros también hemos tenido que subir los 24 pisos- dijo Ksan

- Por cierto, vosotros ya os conocíais ¿verdad?- Lor los observo escrutadoramente. Ksan y Erik se miraron.

- NO- dijeron a la vez

- ¬¬, Ya, claro... A mi no me engañáis, que os he visto echándoos miraditas- Lor echo mas leña al fuego

- ¡Yo no le echo miraditas!- Gritó Ksan con la mágnum a punto.

- Es verdad, nunca me mira u.u- suspiro Erik

Lor arrugó el entrecejo. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la azotea le dijo a Ksan en un susurro para que no lo oyera Erik:

- Tenemos que hablar

La rubia la miró, pero no dijo nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Que os ha parecido? sii, ya se que es un poco mas serio que los demas, pero es que tenia q contar "seriamente" la antigua relacion que tenian Erik y Ksan.**

**Weno, ya sabeis, espero vuestros reviews!!! me contento con tres para seguir y con mas, me pondria a bailar de felicidad XD**

**Se despide y desea feliz año:**

**Muchos besos**

**KSan Potter Nakano**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolas! Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo!**

**Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me habéis dejado un review. ****me ha hecho mucha ilusión! Y hablando de eso, voy a cambiar el numero de reviews que necesito para continuar. Ahora van a ser 2 espero conseguirlos XD**

**Bueno, ahora os dejo para que podáis leer este capitulo**

**Disfrutar!**

CAPITULO 4 – LA COMIDA Y MICHAEL

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor (porque Lor no podía mas después de haber subido tantos pisos y había amenazado a Ksan con decirle al jefe que la rubia estaba enamorada de el) y comentaban adonde irían a comer, este se paró en un piso y entró la madre de Lor.

- ¡Hiija! Mira que casualidad¡precisamente te estaba buscando¡ya tengo el nombre del restaurante adonde iremos a comer!

- vale ¬¬ ¿cuál?- preguntó la morena con aspereza

- ¡Este!- y la madre le enseño un papel donde estaba escrito el nombre. Lor lo miro, cerro los ojos, lo volvió a mirar, miro a su madre que sonreía, volvió a mirar el papel, a su madre, al papel, a su madre...

- Lor¿qué te pasa? Pareces el perro ese que se pone en los coches que siempre mueve la cabeza- comentó Ksan

- Esta en shock- hizo notar Erik

- Mama, iremos, pero con la condición de que pages tu- Lor tenia mucha hambre así que, aunque no quería ir, acepto la proposición de su madre.

- De acuerdo Hiiija. ¡vamos!

Los cuatro salieron del edificio y un soplo de aire los golpeo en la cara. Se dirigieron al restaurante señalado. Este era normal, en el que había gente normal, los camareros eran normales y la comida era...

- Asquerosa- murmuró Lor- Mi madre es asquerosa. ¿cómo me puede hacer eso?

- Tan solo es un restaurante...- dijo Ksan

- ¬¬ (no solo es un restaurante, es...)

Un camarero, al ver que el grupo ya se había sentado, se les acercó y preguntó que querían para comer.

- ¡Yo un chuleton de cerdo¿Y tu hiiiijaaa?

- Yo... una ensalada- dijo Lor

- Póngale un chuleton como a mi- sonrió la madre

- ¡Mama!- protestó la morena

- ¿y la señorita?- preguntó el camarero a Ksan

- mmm...- (¿palomitas? No, no creo que tengan)- ¡el numero 26!

- ¿Eing?- dijeron todos, camarero incluido

- ¬¬UU, incultos. Unas chuletas de cordero.

- Póngame a mi lo mismo- indicó Erik

- No tienes personalidad- murmuró la rubia

- hummmm- Lor se preguntó si esos dos no tendrían algo

- Muy bien señores, en un momento les traeremos la comida- y el camarero se fue

La mesa se quedo en silencio. La madre miraba los culos de los camareros, Erik se entretenía desdoblando la servilleta, Ksan se la volvía a doblar para fastidiarle y Lor los miraba con atención.

- Ksan, acompañame al baño- dijo Lor levantándose

- ¡¡Voy yo Hiiiijaaa!!

- No mama, quiero que venga Ksan

- ¿Por que¿No puedes mear sola?- pregunto Ksan poniendo un toque irónico a la ultima frase

- ¡Que me acompañes coño!- ordenó Lor

- ¬¬ Voy...

Las dos chicas se fueron dejando a Erik entretenido con su servilleta y la madre mirando los culos de los camareros.

Al entrar en el baño Lor echo el pestillo tras comprobar que no había nadie en el. Se dirigió a Ksan y la miro a los ojos. Y Ksan entendió.

- ¡Oooh¡Quieres hacerme cosas feas¡Nooo¡Soy demasiado joven para una relación así!- exclamo la rubia dramáticamente.

- ¡Idiota¡No es eso!- Lor la pego una colleja- quería saber si tenias algo con Erik.

- Pues no lo tengo.- Dijo Ksan con la mirada baja

- Ya ¬¬

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¿Y por que no quieres hablar de ello¿Eh?

- Pues..., mira, fuimos amigos si, pero ya no lo somos- explico Ksan

- Pues no lo parece- comento Lor- ¿y por que ya no sois amigos?

Ksan no contesto, pero Lor vio algo en sus ojos parecido a la tristeza. Comprendió

- ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto después

- Fue...- Ksan trago saliva- Deberíamos volver, ya habrán traído la comida

Y dejando a Lor con la palabra en la boca, salio del baño. Lor la siguió pero no fueron capaces de llegar a la mesa, dado que en ella estaba una persona a la que Lor ya había esperado y temido encontrar allí. Se puso blanca y Ksan miro al desconocido con curiosidad (era el camarero que traía la comida). De repente, el desconocido camarero pareció reconocer a la madre de Lor, por que exclamo:

- ¡¡¡Sueeegraaaaa!!!

- ¡¡¡Nuuerooooo!!!

Ambos se abrazaron, Erik empezó a comer, Ksan miro a Lor con sorpresa y Lor... se había desmayado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lentamente, Lor fue abriendo los ojos, pero deseo no haberlo echo. Estaba en el restaurante y delante de ella se encontraba su madre charlando animadamente con.. ¡Ese! Lor volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sin duda había sido un plan de su madre, al enterarse de que el volvía a la ciudad y a su antiguo trabajo, para que se encontraran. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberla enseñado esas técnicas de espía cuando rodaron aquella película.

- ¡Lor¡Ya vuelves al muundo!- exclamo Ksan

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Erik

- Yo...

- ¡¡¡¡Hiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡creí que te habías muerto!!- la madre la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y llorando como una magdalena

- ¡Mama¡Suéltame! No creo que estuvieses preocupada, porque te he visto hablar con eso- y señalo al camarero desconocido que trajo la comida- sin ni siquiera mirarme

- ¿Has visto¡hemos vuelto a encontrarnos con mi nuero!- las lagrimas de la madre habían desaparecido- y eso que acaba de volver a trabajar de nuevo aquí

- ¬¬ desgraciadamente. ¡y no es tu nuero!

- Oye Lor¿quién es?- pregunto interesada Ksan

- Nadie ¬¬

- Se llama Michael y era el novio de mi hiiijaaa- explico amablemente la madre a Ksan- ¡aquí se dieron su primer beso!

- ¡¿Que¡no me dijiste nada Lor¡creía que aun eras virgen!- exclamo Ksan

- ¡Y no he dejado de ser vir...- Lor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.- FUCK YOU!

Ksan tomaba notas de su exclusiva, Erik se comía mientras el postre y...

- ¡Pero hiijaa¿No vas a hablar con Michael?

- Eso, tenemos mucho de que hablar... Lor- Indicó el.

Michael era un chico de pelo castaño, ojos verdes muy luminosos, atractivo y con el cuerpo fibroso. Su estilo de vestir, aunque tenia el uniforme del restaurante, quedaba plasmado en su pelo un poco de pincho y en la muñequera de una calavera que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué tal Lor¿hace cuanto no nos vemos?- dijo amablemente Michael

- 6 años, 8 meses y 41 días- contesto Lor con seguridad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio

- ¿Los has contado?- pregunto levemente enternecido Michael

- ¡OH HIIIJAAAAA¡QUE BONITO¡¡¡ Se nota que sigues enamorada!!!

- ¡YO NO SIGO ENAMORADA!

- Ejem...- tosió Erik

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- le chillo Lor. Erik no se inmutó

- El jefe me ha llamado al busca. Dice que volvamos, tiene algo importante que decirnos (menos mal que este restaurante esta cerca del trabajo)

Todos asintieron y Lor suspiro aliviada de alejarse de Michael. Se despidieron de el y se marcharon. Michael los siguió con la mirada, sonrió y se quitó el delantal de camarero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Que os ha parecido? Que es lo que querrá decirles el jefe? Todo en el próximo capitulo! Weno, recordad que ahora sigo con solo dos reviews!**

**Sed caritativos TT-TT XD**

**Ahora me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Muchos besos**

**Ksan Potter Nakano**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA!! Q tal? Yo muy cansada, he estado la anterior semana esquiando con el instituto y tengo agujetas... (Lor: no voy a decir donde las tengo yo... XD) pero no os voy a dejar sin capitulo . Este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores y dentro de poco van a aparecer los últimos personajes que me faltan para tener en fic completo**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews y disfrutar el capi! **

CAPITULO 5 – EL NUEVO PRESENTADOR Y LAS "NOTICIAS" DE LA TARDE

Lor, Ksan, Erik y la madre se dirigieron al despacho del jefe sin hablar y Ksan agarrando su mágnum. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Javi sentado en su silla de ejecutivo.

- Hola- saludó- ¿habéis comido bien?

- Si- contestaron todos. Lor miro mal al jefe

- Estupendo, porque os tengo que dar una noticia que os va a encantar- el jefe se levanto- Lor, me he dado cuenta de que pareces agobiada tu sola de presentadora...

- No estoy agobiada- le interrumpió la morena

- Así que me he propuesto poner a un segundo presentador para que te ayude- siguió el jefe

- ¡¿Qué¡yo no necesito ayuda!- grito Lor- ¡puedo hacer el trabajo yo sola!

- Vamos hiija, tu jefe solo quiere ayudar

- Si Lor, no vendrá mal otro presentador- dijo Ksan

- Callate Ksan, seguro que estas disfrutando de lo lindo ¬¬

- Sip - contesto alegremente la rubia.

- ¿Y quien es el nuevo presentador?- pregunto Erik interesado.

Todos se volvieron para mirar al jefe

- Me gustaría que el se presentase, dado que tiene que llegar de un momento a otro...

- Entonces que, además de que voy a tener que aguantarle, es un cateto que no sabe llegar a su hora...- gruño Lor

- No te metas con el, puede que sea majo..- apunto Ksan

- O maja.- dijo Erik- os olvidáis que puede ser una chica

- Erik tiene razón, así tendrás otra amiga hiijaa

- No necesito ayuda, sea chico o chica, me las arreglo solita- murmuro Lor

- Eres una desagradecida...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿seguro que no quieres mi ayuda?

El grupo entero dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se encontraron de frente a...

- ¡¡¡Nueeeeeroooooo¡Que alegría¡Así que tu serás el nuevo presentador¡¡Que bonitoo¡Tu y mi hiijaa¡¡Por fin iré de boda!!

La madre lloraba emocionada y Michael sonreía ante las caras de desconcierto que pusieron todos (y de asco por parte de Lor)

- ¡Claro!- exclamo de pronto Ksan- ¡Tu eras el del taxi que nos seguía! Siento haberte disparado...

- No pasa nada, el del taxi ni se entero de que destrozaste el coche- le quito importancia Michael

FLASH BACK

Dentro del taxi el grupo iba muy apretado. En primer lugar, en el asiento del conductor iba el taxista, en el del copiloto iba la madre mirando continuamente atrás, y aquí iban Lor, Ksan y Erik... teniendo en cuenta que atrás solo era de dos plazas y Ksan iba (como siempre) en medio... no iban lo que se dice a gusto.

- Y digo yo...- Lor tenia la voz ahogada- ¿por qué hemos tenido que coger un taxi si el trabajo esta a medio camino?

- Para llegar antes- contesto Erik también casi sin voz- Ksan¿podrías dejarnos un poco de espacio a nosotros?

- No- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa. Erik y Lor suspiraron resignados, dado que tenían las manos entumecidas y no podían dar una colleja a Ksan

De repente, Ksan, con un esfuerzo, miro por atrás y vio...

- ¡OH NO¡Lor¡Nos sigue otro taxi¡¡¡Nos va a asesinaar!!!

- Ksan, solo es un taxi ¬¬

- Da igual

Y Ksan saco medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla (casi aplastando a Lor) y disparo. Varias veces.

El conductor del taxi perseguidor abrió mucho los ojos al ver a una chica apuntándole con una mágnum.

- ¡Oh dios mío! Nos están disparand...

No pudo continuar la frase, la bala impacto de lleno en su cabeza. Murió al instante.

Michael suspiro, se puso un casco y un chaleco antibalas que siempre llevaba y, apartando a un lado al muerto, se puso al volante.

Pero Ksan siguió disparando y casi destrozo el taxi. Este tomo un desvío y desapareció de su vista.

- ¡Uf! Ya no nos sigue... ¡Que se ande con cuidado con migo!- exclamo Ksan volviéndose a meter y devolviendo el aliento a Lor...

FIN FLASH BACK

La sala se quedo en silencio.

- Bueno, dado que ya os conocéis, me retiro para preparar la edición de la tarde. Lor, Michael, dentro de media hora estaremos en el aire, así que no lleguéis tarde- y el jefe salio por la puerta.

- Entonces¿ya no trabajas en el restaurante?- preguntó Erik a Michael

- No he trabajado allí desde hace años- contesto Michael

- ¿Y por que estabas trabajando hoy?- dijo Ksan

- Le pedí a mi antiguo jefe que me dejase para recordar buenos tiempos.

- ¬¬ ya...

- Lo que pasa es que mi madre estaba compinchada con el desde el principio.-Apunto Lor. Todos la miraron.

- ¡¡Pero Hiiijaa¡como me puedes decir eso!- exclamo dramáticamente la madre

- Suegra, dígala la verdad, total, ya no importa- dijo Michael

- Bueno... Llame a Michael ayer para ver como estaba y tal, y me dijo que había vuelto a la ciudad. Le dije entusiasmada que si quedábamos para comer y el dijo que vale. Pero yo sabia que mi hiija no querría, así que dije a mi nuero que si volvía al restaurante donde Lor y el se declararon su amor y que se hiciese pasar por un camarero- la madre cogió aire y miro a Lor- Te dije que fuésemos a ese restaurante y tu me seguiste hiija. Michael hizo su aparición y ... ¡misión cumplida!

Se hizo el silencio. Lor iba cambiando paulatinamente de color. Blanco, verde, morado y rojo.

- Mama, tu... tu... tu...

- Lor, calmate, respira hondo, vuelve al color normal y saludable y vuelve a empezar- dijo Ksan

Lor hizo caso a su amiga. Se calmo, respiro hondo, cambio de color y..

- Mama, tu... tu... tu...

- Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. – Erik movió la cabeza

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE HAS HECHO TODOS ESO!!!???- Lor se desgarro la garganta, pero no le importo

- Por tu bien hiiijaa, ya es hora de que te cases.- La madre seguía imperturbable

- ¡1 MINUTO!- Gritaron por megafonía

- Será mejor que dejemos esto para otro momento.- Gruño Lor.- Vamos, tenemos que hacer el programa- dijo a Michael

- Soy tu sombra- sonrió el chico

Ambos se marcharon hacia el plató y la madre hacia el lugar en donde estaban las cámaras. Erik y Ksan se pusieron a un lado para ver el programa dado que no tenían que hacer ningún reportaje.

Los dos presentadores se sentaron y se prepararon los papeles donde tenían puesto las noticias que iban a dar. Lor se separo del lado de Michael, pero el se junto.

-¡5 Segundos! 4..., 3..., 2..., 1...¡En el aire!

TIN, TIN, TIN, TIRIN, TIN, TIN, TIN

BIG NEWS TV

Michael miro a la cámara y empezó.

- Buenas tardes, comenzamos las noticias con el gran cambio climático que se esta produciendo por todo el mundo. El mal tiempo ha inundado el país, concretamente en el norte, en el centro y en el sur, en el este, en el oeste, en ...

- La nieve y el granizo han dejado incomunicados varios pueblos que ya estaban bastante incomunicados. Sus habitantes se quejan y piden ayuda.- Lor se detuvo a coger un poco de aire y Michael pilló el relevo

- Informes de sanidad cuentan que se esta produciendo en Europa una gripe desorbitada. Sus síntomas son dolores agudos de estomago, fiebre y estreñimiento... Lor¿seguro que no tienes gripe?

- ¬¬ tsk- Lor intento calmarse- Los hospitales están a la disposición del publico para vacunar a posibles contagiados y a los que no lo estén.

- Será mejor que te vayas a vacunarte, te he visto estreñida en el restaurante...- comento mordazmente Michael

El jefe hizo grandes aspavientos hacia los presentadores.

- Sentimos informarles de que el mal tiempo y algo mas- Lor miro a Michael.- nos están impidiendo seguir el informativo. Volveremos en unos minutos.

TIN, TIN, TIN, TIRIN, TIN, TIN, TIN

BIG NEWS TV

- ¡CORTEN¡Lor y Michael, queréis comportaros! Dentro de quince minutos volveremos a emitir y espero que no haya mas bromitas- Gritó el jefe

Lor suspiro y coloco sus papeles, Michael se estaba descojonando solo pensando en la próxima broma y Ksan y Erik... habían desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hola de new! Que os ha parecido? Adonde habrán ido Ksan y Erik? Que próxima broma tendrá preparada Michael? Podrá aguantar Lor todo el informativo teniendo a su ex-novio a su lado? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo! **

**Y solo pido 2 Reviews! XD**

**Muchos besos:  
Ksan Potter Nakano.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wenas!! aquí estoy de new con un nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me he alegrado mucho de que la historia tenga seguidores **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Kymie, que FanFiction no pone los Reviews que deja U.U no te preocupes! Ya me encargare yo de que tus reviews lleguen a su destino! XD**

**Y ahora os dejo para que leáis!**

**Disfrutar!**

CAPITULO 6 – ERROR Y LAS "NOTICIAS" DE LA TARDE 2

El aire frío de aquel día alborotaba el pelo a una chica que estaba en la azotea de un gran edificio. Tenia sus ojos azules perdidos en el horizonte y nada se reflejaba en su expresión.

- ¿Por qué te has marchado del plato?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y por que siempre me estas siguiendo?- cuestiono la chica

- Para saber el por que de tus escapadas a la azotea- contesto la misma voz

La chica no se molesto en mirar quien era. Ya lo sabia.

- Necesitaba aire fresco- respondió

Erik se situó a su lado

- ¿En que piensas Ksan?

Esta se rió sin ganas

- ¿Ahora te preocupas? No te interesa Erik, tu solo eres un simple compañero.. un poco pesado, hay que reconocer

- Antes no era un simple compañero. Y me lo contabas todo¿recuerdas?- repuso el chico

- Antes era antes. No tengo tiempo de recordar como tu...

- ¡Ya te dije que fue un error!- Exclamo ofendido Erik cortándola en media frase. Ksan le miro con odio.

- Un error...- Ksan movió la cabeza- Sigues siendo tan arrogante como antes.

La chica se volvió y se dispuso a irse, pero Erik la cogió por el brazo y la obligo a mirarle. Ksan opuso resistencia pero el chico se acerco mas a ella. Sus ojos conectaron. Ksan no quería mirar aquellos orbes, pero no podía desviar la mirada. Erik acerco su cara mas a ella, sus respiraciones se fundían en una y Ksan no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

- Fue un grave error Ksan, perdoname.

FLASH BACK

Un chico de unos 20 años de edad andaba por las grandes avenidas de Nueva York. En su mano izquierda portaba una bolsa y en la otra una carpeta. Se dirigía a un edificio de un blanco inmaculado en donde entraban y salían personas vestidas con traje.

El chico entro y se encontró frente a un gran vestíbulo. Rápidamente, se fue hacia un ascensor y, al salir en un piso, se encamino hacia una gran puerta de madera que daba a un despacho.

Antes de entrar, su mente voló hasta rememorar unos ojos azules que le miraban con intensa felicidad. Suspiro y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Erik¿lo has traído?- pregunto un hombre que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa

- Si señor, aquí lo tengo- y le mostró la carpeta y el interior de la bolsa

- De acuerdo. El trato esta sellado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y sus labios se juntaron. Ksan abrió mucho los ojos y una lagrima se le escapo silenciosa.

Empujo con fuerza al chico y le dio una bofetada. Mientras le miraba con profundo dolor, se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la salida de la azotea. Erik la siguió con la mirada pero no intento detenerla.

Sus recuerdos lo atormentaban y no creía que Ksan le perdonase jamás. "fui un egoísta que solo pensaba en si mismo" pensó con amargura. Suspiro. Tendría que seguir intentándolo... además, se dijo, Ksan seguro que comprendería de una vez por todas sus sentimientos hacia el y podría perdonarlo... aunque también podría negarlos y no perdonarle nunca.

Erik fijo sus ojos azules en el horizonte como había estado haciendo la rubia unos minutos antes y se dio cuenta de por que Ksan subía allí. Todo era hermoso desde esa vista y te inspiraba una profunda tranquilidad.

- Ksan, algún día te contare la verdad de mi error

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TIN, TIN, TIN, TIRIN, TIN, TIN, TIN

BIG NEWS TV

- Sentimos el corte de antes producido por..- empezó Lor

- Pero hemos vuelto para seguir informándoles - la corto Michael con otra frase totalmente distinta a lo que iba a decir la chica

- ¬¬ En territorio del cine, las películas españolas han triunfado en los po...- Lor se fijo mas en sus papeles y vio que Michael se reía disimuladamente- en los GOYA ¬¬

- "Volver" con la "Pene" y no con pe...

- Y el laberinto del fauno han sido las galardonadas- Lor dio a Michael una patada por debajo de la mesa, a lo que el chico hizo un gesto de dolor

- También fueron galardonadas...- comenzó Michael con esfuerzo

¡PUM!

Un gran estruendo se hoyo por detrás del plato- Lor y Michael pusieron cara de "eing", pero el jefe les dijo por señas que continuasen mientras el ordenaba a alguien encontrar el por que del ruido.

- Ejem, dentro de 5 días se producirá un acontecimiento extraordinario...

- A nivel mundial, se podrá ver en sus pantallas de TV y por el cielo con telescopios el paso del meteorito Rigoberto Alfonso, que vaya nombre le han puesto- Michael miro a Lor para que continuase pero esta le estaba observando de reojo

- ¬¬, Pues es bonito el nombre- Lor no pensaba eso, pero haría cualquier cosa para molestarle

- Pues a nuestro hijo le llamaremos así - dijo Michael

- ¡¡¡ Nosotros no vamos a ...!!!

La cámara que estaba enfocándolos se movió con brusquedad y apareció en la pantalla una mujer que abrazo a la enfurecida presentadora

- ¡Hiiijaa¡¡Voy a tener un nieto¡Que alegriiiia!!

- ¡De eso nada!- chillo Lor apartando a su madre

- ¡Queréis hacer el favor de dar las puñeteras noticias!- un hombre de pelo largo se incorporo con los presentadores y la madre

- En política exterior se ha aprobado una nueva ley que dicta...- empezó Michael sin hacer caso al barullo de su alrededor

- ¡Hey Mikey¿Has visto a Ksan?- pregunto Erik acoplándose al tumulto

- Pues no, aunque he oído su mágnum- contesto el moreno- que dicta que la siesta será un periodo reglamentario de descanso...

- ¿Desde cuando le llamas Mikey eh?- Lor se encaro a Erik

- ¡¿No estarás celosa hiiijaa?!

- ¡No lo estoy!

- ¡Lor, sigue dando las noticias como Michael!- grito desesperado el jefe

- ¡Pues voy a buscar a Ksan!- Erik desapareció de la pantalla

- ¡Te acompaño!- dijo Michael alegre

- ¡Tu no te escaquees!- Lor le cogió por la camisa

- ¡¡¡Las noticias!!! TT-TT- El jefe lloraba de desesperación

- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Rigoberto Alfonso no me parece un nombre adecuado para...

- ¡Mama, callate!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una casa cualquiera

- Mama¿por qué el telediario parece un programa del corazón?

- Calla niño, que no oigo bien el nombre del bebe...

- Cariño, han dicho que es Rigoberto Alfonso...

- Si, pero la mujer esa que grita tanto no quiere...

- Mama¿y quien es Ksan?

- ¡Castigado a tu cuarto¡Te he dicho mil veces que no interrumpas a los mayores!

- ¬¬ ¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños o que?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De nuevo en el plato...

- ¡¡¡CORTEN!!!

Las cámaras dejaron de rodar y Michael, Lor, la madre, Javi y Erik miraron a la persona que había dicho aquella palabra tan significativa en un telediario.

- ¡uf! Siempre quise decir eso

- ¡KSAN¡¡¡Se supone que eso lo tengo que decir yo!!!- le grito el jefe a la rubia

- Pse, creía que estaba demasiado ocupado llorando en su propia agonía para decirlo...

- Y ¿dónde te marchaste?- pregunto Erik

- Eres un pesadito..- Ksan le miro con furia- ¡que no te importa!

- U.U

- ¬¬U- el jefe respiro hondo- Bueno, ahora quiero que me escuchéis muy atentamente, porque no lo voy a repetir mas...

Todos le miraron expectantes

- ¡¡¡¡¡ESTAIS TODOS DESPEDIDOS!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**wow! O.O despedidos? Es que el jefe se ha vuelto loco? Que podrán hacer nuestras protagonistas para que el jefe recapacite? En el próximo capitulo se despejaran las incógnitas!**

**Seguiré con dos Reviews!**

**Muchos Besos:**

**Ksan Potter Nakano**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolas!! aquí estoy de new!! ... no me miréis con esas caras, ya se que he estado sin escribir... demasiado tiempo u.uUU lo siento, los exámenes, la falta de tiempo y de inspiración y un pequeño castigo me impidieron escribir... Pero he vuelto y con muchas ganas! XD Bien, hay algo que quiero decir ante todo... FELICIDADES MISI!!! Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, como regalito de cumple! (también tengo otro regalo que ya te enviare por correo )**

**Weno, que disfrutéis del capi!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 7- "GAYDUDAS" Y EN PARO

Se produjo un silencio máximo. Una cucaracha se oyó corretear por ahí y una mosca aletear por los focos...

El jefe miro alternativamente a cada uno de sus ex-empleados y...

- ¡Veo una vida nueeevaaa!- gritó Michael

Todos le miraron, incluida la mosca. Michael hizo aspavientos para que le siguieran la canción

- ¡¡Tu no estaaass... en ellaa!!- canto Erik

- ¡¡¡En un país multicoooooolor!!!- grito la madre con un gallo.

Silencio sepulcral

- Mama... ¡¿A que viene eso?!

- Hiiijaa, es que cuando no se como siguen las canciones me las invento

- Que cruz... ¿y vosotros¡¿Es que sois tontos¡¿Para que os ponéis a cantar?!- les chilló Lor a los dos chicos

- ¡Eso¡¿Por qué, eh?!- coreo Ksan

- Ksan, tu no te quejes ahora, que antes les estabas acompañando con el piano ¬¬- gruñó Lor

- ¡Ups! Je, je, es que me he emocionado- y el piano desapareció igual que como había aparecido

- Un momento... no se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero os acabo de despedir- murmuro Javi

- Y tu no te has dado cuenta de que te has quedado sin dos cámaras, dos presentadores y una reportera ex-jefe - dijo Ksan

Javi la miro como diciendo "¿y que?" pero después su expresión cambio totalmente a una felicidad infinita.

- ¡¡Bieeen¡Por fin me he librado de ti Ksan¡¡Después de estar casi 4 años en el instituto con tigo, soy liiiibreeeee!!- y se puso a bailar la marimorena delante de todos

- ¬¬UU¿tan insoportable soy?- pregunto la rubia

- ¡Si!- corearon todos, madre incluida

- Pse, incultos...

- Bueno, este a sido mi primer día de trabajo y el ultimo a la vez... es todo un récord- dijo Michael

- El récord es que aun sigas vivo después de putear tanto a Lor- comento Erik

- Es que me quiere tanto que no me puede hacer nada

- ¡¡¡Yo no te quiero imbécil!!!

- Hiiiijaaa, no niegues lo evidente

- Mama¡ tu no te metas!

- ¡Eso! En temas de amor y pareja, las madres no deben intervenir!- exclamo Ksan

- ¡Fuck you!

Mientras observaban la pelea que se estaba produciendo entre las tres mujeres, Erik y Michael se miraron con una sonrisa.

- Bueno Mikey¿nos vamos a un bar a celebrar nuestro despido?- le pregunto Erik

- ¡Sii!

Y se fueron comentando y riéndose... y muy pegaditos. Lor los vio irse y una sonrisa picara se le dibujo en la cara.

- /// Que bonito

- ¿Bonito que Lor?- pregunto Ksan a su amiga

- Ksan¿es que no ves que el amor fluye en el aire?

- No- Ksan miro a todos los lados

- U.U Para que tu cabecita lo entienda... Michael y Erik son gays y se van a enrollar- concluyo Lor satisfecha

Ksan no contesto, ni siquiera la miro. Se limito a tener una expresión indiferente, de piedra.

- ¿Ksan?- Javi se acerco- ¿Te pasa algo¿te has puesto triste porque te he despedido? Si vamos a cenar me lo puedo pensar y...

Ksan salio corriendo dejando a su ex-jefe con la palabra en la boca

- ¡¿Dónde están esos dooos¡¡¡Los matareeeeee!!!

Lor se quedo en su sitio con cara de ¿eing?

- ¿Crees que saldrá algún día a cenar con migo? En plan colegas, digo- le pregunto Javi

- ¬¬ No

- TT-TT ¿y tu¿cenas con migo?

- ¬¬ ¡NO!

Y Lor se fue en pos de su amiga

- ¿Por qué nadie quiere cenar con migo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ksan y Lor espiaban detrás de un arbusto a la parejita que formaban Michael y Erik. Estos hablaban animadamente tomando una cerveza y, de vez en cuando, hacían aspavientos con las manos y florituras.

- ¿Desde cuando tienen tanta pluma?- se pregunto Ksan

- Ksan, ni que les conocieras de toda la vida... han disimulado su amor ///

- Pse, aquí hay algo raro...

- Tu nunca ves el amor Ksan, se palpa en el aire¡se respira!

- Aquí lo único que se respira es la basura de los restos de la comida ¬¬

- ¬¬ Que poco romanticismo...

- ¡Mira!- señalo Ksan- ¡Están...!

- ¿¿Besándose??- Lor casi se cae de la ventana al mirar por ella, pero no vio a los dos chicos por ningún lado.

- ¡Huyendo!- grito Ksan señalando a un coche. Enarbolando su mágnum se dispuso a disparar. Pero Lor la paro

- No Ksan, ahora es cuando xxxxx y xxxxxxxxxxxxxx ///

- ¬¬UU ¿y que?

- ¡Que no les dispares idiota!

- Tsk, vaaaale¿pero entonces que?

- Les dejaremos que lloren al saborear su amor...

- O que lloren cuando se den por culo, que eso duele..

- ¡Ksan¡Que poco emotiva! TT-TT. Se dice, cuando la pasión florezca en su interior y sean uno en todo y todo en uno.

- Me recuerdas a una secta religiosa ¬¬

- Anda, vamos al trabajo- Lor se puso a caminar en dirección al gran edificio gris de enfrente

- Pero si nos han despedido

- Ya, pero he dejado a mi madre encerrada en el cuarto de la limpieza.U

- ¬¬ Pobre...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un lugar con detergentes...

- ¡¡¡HIIIIIJAAAAAAAAA¡¡SOCORRO¡Me gusta limpiar pero no llego a estoo¿Sacadme de aquiiiii¡Hay cucarachas¡Y ratas¡Y lejía¡¡Aaaaah!

De repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto y un hombre de mediana edad entro en la habitación

- ¿Cómo que de mediana edad¡Aun soy joven leñe!- grito Javi

Ujum, y el ex-jefe entro en la habitación llena de productos de limpieza.

- Gracias a Dios Jefe¡Tu me has salvado¡Eres mi héroe!

- No, solo he venido para hacerte callar- y Javi le puso un pañuelo en la boca

- ¡Oh! Huele a cloroformo... ¡Pero eso no podrá con migo! Jefe¡me ha decepcionado!

Ahora que ya éramos amigos... ¡Noooo!

- ¬¬ ¿Cómo puedo callarla?- se pregunto Javi mosqueado y con dolor de cabeza

¡¡¡PUM!!!

Javi se volvió para descubrir a Ksan y a Lor frente a él. Pero el tiro que había recibido la madre no venia de Ksan...

- ¡Lor¿qué se supone que haces¡es mi mágnum!- y Ksan se la arrebato

- ¡Es tu madre!- gritó el ex-jefe- ¡y estáis despedidas!

- Hemos venido a recogerla- y Ksan señalo a la mujer del suelo

- Pse, pues cogerla e iros, que ya no pintáis nada aquí.

- ¡Que cruel ex-jefe, me ha llegado al alma!- Ksan se cogió del pecho

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Javi preocupado

- No

- ¬¬ No se por qué pico cuando me vacilas...

- Bueno Ksan, vámonos.- Dijo Lor con su madre a rastras

- Hasta la vista Ex-jefe¡te mandare SMS!- se despidió Ksan

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ksan y Lor andaban despreocupadamente por la gran avenida de la ciudad. La madre, recuperada del tiro que le había pegado su hija, andaba detrás de ellas.

- Bueno¿y ahora que?- Pregunto Ksan

- ¿Qué de que?

- ¡Lor¡¡Nos han despedido!!- le grito Ksan con la mágnum cargada

- Vale, buscamos otro trabajo y ya esta

- A veces pienso que tu positivismo te nubla la mente ¬¬

- Tsk¡Y tu negativismo te hace ver todo negro!

- ¡Palurda!

- ¡Fool!

- ¡Baka!

- ¡Idiot!

- ¡¡¡SILEEEEEEEEEEENCIIIIOOOOOOO!!!

Los coches pitaron, los perros ladraron, las palomas volaron, los cristales se rompieron, los mosquitos se murieron, Ksan y Lor sufrieron una sordera momentánea y la madre... se quedo ronca.

- ¡Mama¡¿Por qué gritas?!

- ¡Hiiiijaaaa! Cof, cof, dejad de discutir, hay cosas mas importantes, cof, cof

- ¿Qué¿Qué te vas a tomar un laxante?

- Dice que eres una pedante- dijo Ksan a su amiga

- Ya se que esto es chocante Ksan, no oigo nada...

Ksan se dio la vuelta para preguntar una cosa a la madre.

- ¡Eh¿¿Y tu madre??

- ¿Qué dices¿Qué ladre¿para que quieres que ladre?

- ¡¡Tu madre a desaparecido!!- grito Ksan

- ¿El que de un higo¡¡auch!!

Ksan le dio una colleja a Lor y a las dos se le paso la sordera.

- ¡Ksan¿Y mi madre?

- Eso te intentaba... bah, da igual.

Y las dos se pusieron a correr buscando a la madre de Lor. Preguntaron a la gente, hicieron dibujitos en las paredes de la madre y llamaron al ejercito. Lo que no sabían era que la susodicha madre estaba intentando parar un taxi en la esquina donde Ksan y Lor no podían verla.

- ¡¡Taaaaaaaxiiiiiiiii¡Ah¡Ya esta aquí! Bueno hiiijaa, vamos a cas...- la madre miro hacia todos lados, pero solo vio a gente estresada- ¡Hiiijaaa¡noooo¡¡Te han secuestrado y te van a violar¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Ksan y Lor podían haberla oído perfectamente pero habían visto algo tan sorprendente y alucinante que las distrajo de todo lo demás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Espero que os haya gustado, yo me he reído mucho, y eso que lo escribí en clase XD**

**Bueno, recordad que me harían muy feliz 2 reviews (y más me harían saltar y cantar XD) para poder seguir con la historia.**

**Muchos Besos: **

**Ksan Potter Nakano**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de new!!!!!!!! (una lluvia de tomates, disparos, collejas y alguna que otra motosierra cayó sobre Ksan) vale vale! Gomen nasaiii!! Lo siento mucho! Ya se que he tardado demasiado en volver a publicar, pero por lo menos ya he publicado no? (mas tomates) **

**¬¬ Tsk... vale TT-TT como veo que ya no me quiere nadie me pegare un tiro...,... bueno, primero quiero terminar la historia, así que el tiro lo dejamos para el final de Big News TV, que faltan unos capis... XD**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Ade, que me estuvo insistiendo (y amenazando con cierta motosierra) para que publicase de una vez.**

**Y ahora os dejo para que podáis leer tranquilos... **

**Y para que dejéis de tirarme tomates XD**

**Disfrutad!**

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 8 – COMIENZA LA "AVENTURA MORTIFERA"

En un escaparate lleno de televisiones funcionando y más aparatos electrónicos Lor y Ksan observaron una noticia que iba a dar un vuelco a su "aburrida" vida.

- Ultima hora: en la casa de "Umbrellas Stret" han empezado a ocurrir extraños acontecimientos. Testimonios de vecinos que viven a 5 kilómetros a la redonda observan que en la mansión abandonada se oyen ruidos y se encienden luces fantasmagóricas. Hemos enviado a un reportero para que investigue y hemos grabado lo siguiente:- se vio un video en donde se enfocaba en primer plano a una mansión en ruinas, apenas visible por la oscuridad. La imagen se fue acercando y ocurrió algo. Se oyó un estruendo ensordecedor y la cámara se quedo en bruma.- Como observaron, nuestro cámara y corresponsal volvió con terribles secuelas psicológicas. Esperemos que otras personas puedan desveles este misterio que nos intriga a todos. Buenas tardes.

Ksan y Lor se quedaron expectantes y después de un minuto o dos se miraron a los ojos.

- ¡Ksan!

- ¡Lor!

- ¡Podemos ir nosotras!

- ¡Sí¡Será una gran aventura!

- Pero podemos morir..

- ¡Gran aventura mortífera!

- ¡HIIIIIIJAAAAAAAA!

La madre de Lor llego corriendo donde estaban las entusiasmadas amigas y se abrazo a su hija

- TT-TT ¡oh, hiijaa¡Creí que te habían raptado! Hay un taxi esperándonos allí. ¡Vamos a casa para que no te violen! TT-TT

- ¬¬ ¡Mama¡Suéltame!

Tin- tin. Ti- tin –tin

La melodía de un móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Ah¡Mi móvil!, perdonad- dijo Ksan cogiendo el móvil- ¿si¡Hola Exjefe! Ahá, si.[...) si [...) lo he visto [...) claro [... ) Si¿pero no estamos despedidas[... )Vale, claro [...) esta bien [...) si, yo los aviso [...) vale, que te den- y colgó cuando se pudo oír una sonora maldición proveniente del "exjefe"

- ¿Era el jefe¿qué te ha dicho?- pregunto Lor

- Que ya no estamos despedidas y que tenemos que ir a buscar a Erik y Michael para ir al trabajo- contesto la rubia

- ¡Pues vamos a buscarlos!- grito la madre con la mano apuntando al cielo y actitud de heroína de película americana.

- ¬¬ ¿Dónde?- pregunto Ksan

- ¿a dónde van los tortolitas llenos de amor y pasión?- preguntó Lor

- ¿Al cuarto oscuro?

- ¡Ksan! van a la casa de alguno de los dos

- Dirás a la cama de la casa de uno de los dos- aclaro Ksan

- Tsk¡Que poca emotividad! TT-TT- Lor hizo un gesto dramático

- Pero hiijaa¿dónde viven? Lo sabes?

- No ¬¬

- ¿Nunca has ido a la casa de Michael a...?

- ¡NO¡Miremos en las paginas amarillas! Ò.ó

- Creo que no hará falta- y la madre señalo a Ksan, que estaba hablando por el móvil. Colgó.

- Bueno, he preguntado y ya se donde viven - dijo Ksan

- ¿A quien se lo has preguntado?

- Al... 11811- y sonó una musiquita y Ksan se puso una peluca a lo afro. Se la quito- Lor¿quién crees que es mas pervertido y cabrón, Erick o Michael?

- Michael es un pervertido- contesto Lor con seguridad

- Y Erick es un cabrón... vale, vamos a casa de Michael.- Concluyo Ksan

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque conozco a Erick y se que han ido a casa de Michael

- Ajá... ¬¬- Lor sospecho algo

- Bueno Hiijaa¡Vamos¡Que el taxi no espera!

- Es verdad, ya se ha ido- dijo Lor

- ¡TAXIIIIIII! – Grito la madre en medio de la carretera exponiéndose a la muerte.

- Ksan¿dónde esta su casa, si puede saberse?

- Seguro que lo quieres saber para ir tu sola i estar con Michael...- dijo Ksan sugerentemente. Lor le dio una calleja

- ¬¬ ¿Donde?

- TT-TT En la calle Cervantes TT-TT

- ¡Hiijaaa, vamos!- Les grito la madre con un taxi al lado. Ksan y Lor se dirigieron allí y todos se metieron en el vehículo. Este arrancó y se dirigió por entre las abarrotas calles de la ciudad.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era un edificio destartalado de color gris oscuro, de ventanas rotas en los pisos bajos y con grafitos. El taxi se paró delante de un portal sucio y las tres mujeres se bajaron. Ksan miro hacia arriba.

- Así que aquí es donde vive tu novio ¿no? Pues vaya...

- ¡NO es mi novio!- y le dio una colleja

- Puede que ya no tenga tanto dinero u.u... Hiiijaaa, tienes que ayudarle casándote con el!

- ¡Que no me voy a casar con él leñe!- Grito Lor

- ¡Eso¡Lor a monja budista!- exclamo Ksan

- ¬¬ Yo no seré monja budista ¬¬

- Claro, para serlo hay que ser virgen, y tu con Michael ya...- dijo Ksan sugerentemente

- ¡Que te den¡Dejadme en paz!

Y Lor entro en el portal con violencia. Ksan y la madre la siguieron. Dentro era aun peor que la fachada. El suelo tenia una capa de mugre que no se había limpiado en años y tenía varias cucarachas a los lados.

- ¿Es que no limpian o que?- dijo Ksan asqueada

- ¡Mama¡ya están muertas¡y deja la escoba!- grito Lor a su madre que tenia un insecticida en la mano y una escoba en la otra.

- Pero hiiijaaa...

- ¡Dejalo!

- TT-TT Vale- y dejo lo que tenia en un rincón

Las tres miraron a su alrededor.

- ¿En que piso es?- pregunto Ksan

- En el 3ª C- respondió Lor mirando un buzón que tenia puesto el nombre de Michael

- ¿No hay ascensor?- pregunto la madre

- Si, es esa puerta de allí mama.- y Lor la señaló

- ¡Pues vamos!

La madre entro en el "ascensor" y se encontró delante de multitud de cajas de cartón apiladas unas encima de otras.

- ¿Pero que...¡¡Esto es el trasteeeee...!!

Lor empujo la puerta y esta se cerro.

- ¡... rooooooo!!

Y ambas, Ksan y Lor, subieron por las ruinosas escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la puerta C. Al ir a llamar, la puerta se movió silenciosa y se abrió.

- ¿eing? Esta abierta...

- Que raro...- murmuro Ksan

- Puede que en su entrada pasional se olvidaran de cerrar la puerta- señalo Lor

- ¬¬ Ya... bueno, entremos- y Ksan preparó su mágnum.

La casa estaba a oscuras y apenas podían moverse por el desorden. Pasaron por el pasillo y entraron en el salón. Lor se paro aterrorizada.

- Ksan... la-la pared – dijo temblando

Ksan miro donde señalaba su amiga y vio una mancha oscura de...

- ¡Bah! Seguro que es kepchup

- ¬¬

Y siguieron recorriendo la casa

- ¿Y eso¿también es kepchup?. Y Lor señalo unas gotas rojas en el suelo

- Emm.. bueno, eso si es sangre...

De repente se oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Venia al otro lado de una puerta cerrada.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Será la cocina... entremos

- Pero Ksan¿y si son unos terribles asesinos y nos matan? Eh? Eh? Eh?

- ¬¬ Tengo mi mágnum- le recordó

Y Ksan abrió la puerta. Dentro de la estancia se encontraron a un chico castaño sentado y a otro rubio inclinado hacia él en actitud de...

- ¡Se están besando!- grito Lor

Erik se incorporo

- ¡No le estoy besando!- exclamo

- ¿Y por que estabais tan acaramelados en el restaurante?- pregunto Lor

- Queríamos haceros una broma - - contesto el rubio

- ¿Por qué tienes el labio partido Erik?- pregunto Ksan muy seria

El chico la miro. En efecto, tenia el labio hinchado y ensangrentado. El se limito a señalar a Michael y dijo:

- Por su culpa nos han atacado.

-¡¿Atacado?!- gritaron las dos chicas a coro

- Explicáselo tu Michael- Dijo Erik

Michael levanto la cabeza y vieron que tenia un corte un poco profundo en la mejilla y que no paraba de sangrar. A Lor le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Bueno, resulta que estoy investigando por mi cuenta a unas personas para condenarlas, pero parece ser que me han descubierto y quieren matarme- termino Michael

Ksan y Lor le miraron como pidiendo mas datos de la historia.

- Ejem... habéis oído las noticias sobre la casa encantada ¿no?- dijo Erik

- Si

- Pues íbamos a ir a investigar cuando unos matones entraron en casa de Michael y le llamaron por teléfono amenazándole- contó Erik.- esto paso en el restaurante

- Por eso os salisteis tan deprisa...

- Ajá. Pues llegamos y peleamos con ellos. Logramos echarlos, pero nos dejaron como veis, en este estado.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándoles. Lor suspiro, cogió una gasa mojada en alcohol y la puso en la mejilla de Michael. Este la miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

- Vale, a ver si lo he entendido...- Ksan respiro hondo- ¡Sois unos gilipollas¿Por qué venís si sabíais que os iban a pegar una paliza?- les grito

- Necesitábamos información y...- intento explicarse Erik

- Espera, no me lo digas, creo que ya se a quien perseguís. -Le corto Ksan

- ¿Eh? Me he perdido...- dijo Lor aun con la gasa en la mejilla de Michael

- Nada, cosas mías.- Gruño la rubia

- Lor, me escuece- se quejo Michael

- Pues te jodes- contesto Lor. Abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡¿Y por que te estoy curando?!- tiro la gasa y se separo de Michael bruscamente

- Ksan, esas personas a las que estamos investigando Erik y yo...- comenzó Michael

- Entonces ya os conocíais ¿no?

- Si.. ellos están planeando algo en esa "casa encantada" y nos han ordenado detenerlos

- ¿Planeando que?- pregunto Ksan

- ¿No ibas por tu cuenta¿quién os lo ha ordenado?- dijo Lor

- Lo siento, no os lo podemos decir. Tan solo os pedimos que confiéis en nosotros- pidió Michael

Las dos muchachas se miraron y Ksan asintió.

- Vale, pero os perseguiremos a donde vayáis- amenazo Lor. Michael se rió.

- ¿Es que me quieres tanto que no puedes estar sin mi?

- ¡Yo no te quiero idiota desvergonzado!

Lor se puso a darle collejas a Michael. Erik suspiro

- Bueno¿para que nos buscabais¿seguíais con lo de que éramos gays?

- No ¬¬ El jefe me ha llamado y dice que nos presentemos en su despacho ahora mismo- contesto Ksan

- ¿Pero no nos había despedido?- pregunto Michael evitando las collejas de Lor

- Ya no

- Ah... pues cojamos un taxi y nos vamos..

-¡Espera!- exclamo Lor- tenemos que coger a mi madre

- ¿Y donde esta? .- pregunto Erik

- En el trastero de abajo

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bien, os he reunido aquí para comentaros algo muy importante.

Javi comenzó a andar por su despacho.

- Si es sobre la casa encantada, ya lo sabemos jefe- dijo Ksan

Javi la miro

- ¿Por qué te crees tan lista eh?

- Por que lo soy

- Ya claro, y me lo creo ¬¬

- Pse...

Erik tosió para hacerse oír.

- ¿Que nos ibas a decir jefe?- pregunto

Javi suspiro

- Bueno si, es sobre la casa encantada. Como sabéis, nadie quiere ir a hacer un reportaje por miedo y he pensado que podíais ir vosotros.

Silencio absoluto

- Muy bien jefe, me encanta tu inteligencia. No te basta con despedirnos, sino que nos mandas a una muerte segura- dijo Ksan con sarcasmo

- Que te den. ¿Qué decís¿Vais a ir?

- ¿Y por que nadie quiere ir¿solo por miedo o algo más?- pregunto Lor

- Dicen que es miedo, pero yo creo que hay algo "humano" que trama algo... y quiero descubrirlo- dijo Javi

- ¡Como Scooby Doo!- exclamo Ksan

- ¬¬ ¿Podéis ir?- pregunto Javi

- ¿Pero no falta alguien mas? Somos dos cámaras, una reportera y dos presentadores- dijo Erik- ¿no falta alguien?

- Voy a ir yo - contesto Javi

- ¡¿Qué¡Y una porra¡si me voy de vacaciones no quiero ir con mi jefe!- grito Ksan

- ¡No son vacaciones¡Y voy porque me da la gana, así que te aguantas!

- ¡Hey! Que yo me refería a técnicos de sonido, es de lógica que nos falte no?- dijo Erik para apaciguar

Javi y Ksan se miraron con ira. Ksan desvió la vista y se separo murmurando incoherencias.

- Ya había pensado en ello. Dentro de poco conoceréis a los técnicos de sonido que os acompañaran- contesto el jefe

- ¿Y quienes va a ser jefito?- pregunto la madre

- ¿Jefito?

- Mama, no le llames así...

- pero hiiijaaa¡puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad para casarte!

- ¡Que no me caso!

- ¿Pero no soy yo el novio?- pregunto Michael

- ¡No me caso con tigo imbécil¡ni con nadie!

- Lor va a ir a un claustro para monjas- apunto Ksan

- ¿Al final donde voy? De monja budista o a monja?

- A la casa encanta ¡leñe¡y dejad de discutir por cosas extrañas y sin sentido!- grito Javi

- Tu no te metas "Jefito"- dijo Ksan mordazmente

- ¡Que no me llaméis jefito!

TOC TOC TOC

-¡¿Que pasa?!- Javi estaba desesperado ante tanto barullo

- Somos los técnicos de sonido

- Pasad

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Quienes serán los técnicos de sonido? Serán dos matones a sueldo y asesinaran a todo el personal? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo!**

**Ah si! El siguiente capitulo lo publicare el Lunes sin falta. Me he propuesto no tardar tanto en publicar.**

**Seguiré con 2 Reviews!!! ( please, los necesito... sin ellos me moriré... auch! He dicho reviews! No tomates! XDXD)**

**Bien, ahora me despido,**

**Muchos besos**

**Ksan Potter Nakano.**


End file.
